Win or Ooze
by Adam Decker
Summary: It's a deadly fight against the purple ranger, but whose side is she on? Sequel to The Perfect Purple Problem. Third in Power Rangers Genesis series.


Win or Ooze

By Adam Decker

Overview: It's a deadly fight against the purple ranger, but whose side is she on?

Disclaimer: I in no way, shape, or form own the power rangers. I do, however own these rangers and any new characters. This is third in the Power Rangers Genesis Series. If you haven't read The Perfect Purple Problem, you should read that first. I hope that you enjoy this.

To Review: A human Zordon made Nosaj, Rebmika, Yilib, Inirta, and Kacz the first ever team of power rangers. Ivan Ooze has created the hog monster Goth out of Baboo and Squat. He has also created the evil purple ranger from the lost tribe. She is Ilohea, and she beat Nosaj in a fight and is now preparing to go on a date with him…

The Park

Nosaj was enjoying his time with Ilohea. He liked her and hoped that she would start officially dating him. But this was, after all, just their first date. This was a good way to get his mind off of the evil purple ranger, who was their latest enemy. She was Ivan Ooze's newest recruit. He knew that she was probably from the lost tribe because Ilohea beat him in a fight and she said that she wasn't as good as the rest of her tribe. Nosaj wanted to know who this evil purple ranger was. He thought that Zordon should know, but if he did, he didn't want to tell the rangers.

"What are you thinking about?" asked Ilohea.

"Just different things," responded Nosaj.

"Like what?"

"Like why a beautiful girl like you would want to be with a guy like me."

"I like you. You're a nice guy. Don't you want to be with me?"

"Yeah, of course. Who wouldn't want to be with you?"

Ilohea blushes.

Meanwhile, at Ivan's Secret Hideout…

"This is perfect!" said Ivan Ooze. "She is going to lure him into a trap. After that, we can pick off the rangers, one by one."

"Your plan should work to perfection, boss," said Goldar.

"Why did you interrupt me?"

"I thought that you were done."

"I'll say when I'm done! Aren't you sorry?"

"You told me never to apologize to anyone for anything."

"Aren't you an evil bad guy? You shouldn't listen to your master when he's irritated!"

"I'll try better next time."

"Did you just listen to me!"

"Sorry master."

"Don't apologize! Now back to my evil rant. The rangers won't know what hit them."

Back at the Park…

Nosaj had just tried to kiss Ilohea when Ewitows (ooze-monsters) appeared. They started fighting really hard. Ilohea knew that this was the trap Ivan had set for the red ranger. So she pretended to need help fighting. He came over and she casually knocked him out. She then teleported away with him.

Meanwhile, at the command center…

"Aye ei ei!" said Alpha 5. "Zordon, Nosaj has been captured by Ilohea!"

"Yes," said Zordon. "But don't worry; things will be okay."

"How do you know?"

"Let's just say that the purple ranger may not be all she appears to be."

"I sure hope so."

Back at the village…

Klub and Lulks, the village bullies, came to try to cause trouble. They didn't really do much before Enire came to straighten them out. Kacz was working on his fighting moves when Zordon contacted him.

"What it is Zordon?" asked Kacz.

"Nosaj has been captured by the purple ranger. He has been put inside a book fighting his worst fears. Get the other rangers to come here to await further instructions."

Meanwhile, at Ivan Ooze's secret hideout…

"Ilohea, your first job is a success," said Ivan Ooze. "Zordon should contact the other rangers and they shall be here shortly."

"You are the evil genius here," said Ilohea. "You thought of the plan and I just followed it. It is also great that you're having the rangers fight their worst fears. Your book keeper and fear monsters are working great."

"Good. How will you explain this to Nosaj if he escapes?"

"I'll tell him that we have nothing between us that I couldn't risk for you. There was nothing between us."

"Excellent. Now on to the other rangers…"

Somewhere in the dungeon…

Nosaj was in a book facing his worst fear which was losing his family. He was all alone now. Except, that he had Ilohea and he knew that she would save him. Suddenly, she was gone too. She had joined the enemy and they were now fighting. She had to snap out of it. Only, she had joined them willingly. This was getting worse by the moment. He was beginning to think this was true…

Somewhere else at the hideout…

Rebmika, Yilib, Inirta, and Kacz teleported in. They were morphed so that they had more power. They were greeted by the purple ranger. Suddenly they were fighting her. They knew that this was a deadly fight and if they didn't defeat her now, they might never defeat her. They all found themselves on their backs when a blast of energy appeared in the middle of the room. Nosaj had appeared from his prison along with the fear monster.

"Nobody move or I'll finish him off!" he said.

"Don't worry about me," said Nosaj, "you have to defeat the monster in the village."

"Let him go," said Ilohea, who just unmorphed.

"It's you?" asked Rebmika in disbelief.

"Why should I?" asked the monster.

"Because I have great power and could defeat you using the last of Ivan's power in me," responded Ilohea simply.

"Try me."

Ilohea puts out her hands and ooze came out to overpower the fear monster and defeat him.

"Whose side are you on?" asked Nosaj.

"Yours," she said. "I'll explain later. Now we have to morph and protect the village."

"Well then it's morphing time!"

"Oozing!"

"Mastodon!"

"Pterodactyl!"

"Triceratops!"

"Saber Tooth Tiger!"

"Tyrannosaurus!"

At the village, the book keeper monster was destroying things and trapping people inside books. Suddenly all six rangers appeared.

"Why aren't you destroying them?" he asked Ilohea.

"Because I'm on their side," she responded.

"Let's see how you can fight a super sized monster," he said growing big.

"Zordon…" started Nosaj, but Ilohea said, "I'll take care of this." She took out a rod and called forth the ooze zord. It formed and fought against the monster, winning in less then a minute.

Later, at the command center…

"So, what exactly happened with you?" asked Yilib.

"She was sent as a double agent," said Zordon. "As soon as Nosaj was fighting Goldar, I teleported her here. I knew of his plan now and she suggested that she pretend to be on his side until the time was right."

"Sorry for those defeats," said Ilohea to Nosaj. "I had to prove that I was stronger than you."

"Other than that, we have a good relationship," said Nosaj. "You could even be my girlfriend."

"That sounds like a great idea," said Ilohea. "We could even get married down the line."

"It's nice to have you on the team," said Inirta.

"It's good to be here," said Ilohea.

But, back at Ivan Ooze's place…

"That traitor will pay for what she did!" yelled Ivan. "She must be destroyed. My evil powers aren't working alone. I need someone else to help defeat these rangers."

"How about me?" asked a scratchy female voice from behind.

"Why Rita Repulsa, what a pleasure it is to see you again. Would you like to help me defeat these rangers?"

"Well I just destroyed the civilization on Mars and things can get really boring with no planet to conquer. No one will even remember that there was ever life on Mars."

"It looks like we should team up."

Stay tuned for the next installment of Power Rangers Genesis.


End file.
